


As fadas de Jongdae

by Valotdeadly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun!Kid, Family Fluff, Jongdae!Kid, M/M, exo!Kid, krishoflowers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valotdeadly/pseuds/Valotdeadly
Summary: [Krisho Flowers || Fluffy || Família || Jongdae!Kid || EXO!KID|| KHF2]Jongdae era um menininho levado que adorava comer doces e brincar no parquinho, mas seus pais notaram que o filho estava abatido e quando perceberam que era dor de dente, levaram-no ao dentista. Entretanto, para que a dor parasse, o dente de Jongdae precisaria ser arrancado e Yifan teve uma ideia para ajudar o filho a passar por isso com mais calma: Ele e o marido, Junmyeon, se vestiriam de fadas e trariam novamente o sorriso do filho brincalhão que perdeu o dente da frente.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	As fadas de Jongdae

# **As fadas de Jongdae**

## **Capítulo único — Papais são fadas também…**

Yifan e Junmyeon eram casados há longos dez anos — e se juntássemos o tempo de namoro, daria mais quatro anos nesta conta. 

Juntos passaram por altos e baixos, como qualquer outro casal. Descobriram muitas coisas, como o respeito mútuo e o ato de ceder em uma briga, afinal, nenhum dos dois gostava de dar o braço a torcer, mas odiavam ainda mais passar a noite brigados e remoendo o que haviam falado um para o outro. 

Juntos criaram o hábito de sempre falar abertamente quando gostavam ou desgotavam de alguma atitude. Juntos descobriram que possuíam péssimas piadas, mas que poderiam fazer um ao outro sorrir. Descobriram que, se plantar um girassol e o deixar longe do sol, o matariam. Descobriram que cozinhar panquecas com salsinha e cebolinha na massa era muito mais gostoso do que deixá-la pura. Descobriram quer passar as noites de sábado juntos assistindo a filmes clichês era muito mais divertido do que ficar em um bar cheio de gente com cheiro de cigarro barato e bebida de qualidade duvidosa. 

Mas a maior descoberta dos dois e a mais apaixonante delas foi a paternidade. 

Quando já estavam para fazer cinco anos de casados, decidiram adotar uma criança. Para que isso acontecesse de fato, precisaram enfrentar a burocracia e se preparar psicologicamente. E foi em um dia ensolarado de um verão ardido que receberam a ligação da assistente social para que pudessem conhecer uma criança. Foram receosos para o lugar onde ela estava. Temiam terem se precipitado ou de o pequeno não gostar dos dois. 

Na noite anterior ao dia marcado para ver o pequeno, Yifan encheu a casa de incensos para dar sorte e para limpar a aura dos dois. Junmyeon sorria sempre que lembrava da história. Quase precisou tomar um banho de rosas brancas para tirar o mau olhado de si naquela semana. Não que não estivesse nervoso. Estava. E muito. Mas sabia que os dois seriam capazes de cuidar de alguém e se fosse para ser, seria. Gostava de deixar as coisas fluírem, sem se pressionar. 

E tudo correu bem. Logo quando conheceram Jongdae e seu sorriso encantador, souberam que era ele — que o menino seria a parte que faltava para a família estar completa. Então, adotaram o garoto. Passaram por todo o processo e Junmyeon sorriu quando pintou o quarto do menino junto ao marido, colorindo os desenhos — horríveis — de Yifan nas paredes, mas que eram o coração do futuro papai em cada traço ali. 

E assim o menino foi crescendo junto aos dois pais, descobrindo com eles como a vida era e aprendendo com os dois a maior lição que poderiam dar: o amor. Pois os dois amavam tanto o filho que seriam capazes de qualquer coisa por ele. Não importava o que fosse, estariam ali para educar, amar e crescer junto ao pequeno Jongdae. 

𝌀

Jongdae cresceu como uma criança esperta e cheia de energia. Lotava a sua casa de risadas, de brinquedos e de diversão. Os dois pais, marinheiros de primeira viagem, descobriram aos poucos como cuidar de uma criança. 

Lembravam certinho do dia que Jongdae teve febre alta e precisaram ligar para a mãe de Yifan, que xingava e instruía os dois a como cuidar do pequeno, em mandarim. Da mesma forma recordavam o primeiro dia na creche. Junmyeon jurou de pé juntos que Jongdae faria a maior cena e que choraria, pois não estava acostumado a ficar muito tempo longe de um dos pais (afinal, Yifan e ele haviam mudado os horários de trabalho para sempre ter um deles em casa com o filho, o que se tornou inviável depois de um tempo), mas o menino apenas deu “tchau” para os pais e foi com a monitora. Sem chorar, sem fazer um cena, sem nada. 

Porém, quando eles iam buscá-lo e viam o sorriso do pequeno se abrindo, sabiam que ele havia sentido tanta saudade quanto os dois adultos. 

Depois da creche, a família sempre seguia para o parquinho perto de casa. Lá, Jongdae brincava com as crianças do bairro e os pais trocavam conversas fiadas com outros pais e mães que também tinham as mesmas dúvidas que eles, ou que sabiam de alguma solução milagrosa para criar bem uma criança. 

Mesmo estando cansados do trabalho, não deixavam de levar o filho para brincar. Mesmo que tivessem que chegar em casa e fazer o jantar — assim como dar um banho em Jongdae, que sempre insistia em correr pelado pela casa gritando que era o rei do mundo. 

E Jongdae era. 

Era o rei do mundo de Yifan e Junmyeon. 

Assim a família seguia. Com os pais fazendo uma escala para a cozinha e outra para dar banho em Jongdae. Também dividiam as tarefas domésticas, mas sempre lavavam a louça juntos, cantarolando alguma música dos anos oitenta junto ao rádio da cozinha enquanto Jongdae caína no décimo sono na sala. Depois precisavam carregar o menino para o seu quarto, que continha nas paredes o amor dos dois pais em formas de desenho. 

Yifan estava secando as louças naquela noite enquanto Junmyeon as lavava. Foi quando o chinês, preocupado com o filho, resolveu perguntar ao marido se também havia notado algo de diferente no filho. 

— Ele estava mais amuado — Junmyeon respondeu, lavando um prato — e um pouco mais manhoso. 

— Amor, ele entrou no chuveiro sem sair correndo pela casa — Yifan mostrou um tom preocupado. 

— Isso não é bom? — Junmyeon lutava para limpar a panela de carne, havia queimado um pouco no fundo. — Ele está crescendo. 

— Ainda acho isso muito estranho — disse, secando outro prato. — Jongdae é nosso sol, a alegria desta casa e estava todo quietinho. 

— Amor — Junmyeon chamou, parando de lavar aquela — maldita — panela. — Eu amo tanto esse seu jeitinho preocupado, você e Jongdae são as coisas mais perfeitas da minha vida — ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo no queixo do marido — ele queria acertar a testa, mas Yifan era alto demais para si. — Vamos observá-lo. Se ele continuar amuado assim, conversamos com ele. Você tem razão, não é normal ele ficar todo quietinho assistindo Pororó. 

Os pais olharam para Jongdae, que estava sentado no sofá da sala abraçado com seu Pororó de pelúcia, mas não cantava as músicas junto com o desenho. Também não estava dormindo. Estava quieto. Quieto demais e isso era estranho para o menino elétrico que tinham em casa. 

— Vamos falar com ele — Yifan sugeriu, acariciando a mão do marido que o seguiu para a sala. 

Sentaram no sofá junto ao filho. Olharam para a televisão. Pororó cantarolava sem parar e Jongdae se mantinha em silêncio. 

— Meu amor, você está bem? — Foi Yifan a quebrar o silêncio, acariciando o pezinho pequeno de Jongdae que estava para fora da cobertinha. 

— Minha boca está doendo muuuuitão — Jongdae choramingou e Junmyeon agradeceu aos céus por ter conhecido o marido naquele bar vintage que cantava vez ou outra. 

— Ô, bebê, deixa o pai ver — Junmyeon chegou perto do filho, que abriu a boca para que ele pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo. — Parece que temos um dentinho mole aqui, hein… 

— Vai sarar, papai? — Jongdae perguntou para Yifan, que ainda acariciava os pezinhos do filho. 

— Vai sim, meu amor — disse ele, calmo, puxando a criança para o colo. — Amanhã cedinho vamos ao dentista — fez um cafuné na cabeça do menino, que já estava molinho de sono —, mas para isso precisamos ir dormir, certo? 

Jongdae concordou e foi levado pelos dois para seu quarto. Lá, foi coberto e ouviu a história de uma princesa que tinha sete amiguinhos — foi isso que entendeu, pelo menos. 

Depois de colocarem o filho na cama e de vê-lo apagar no meio da história, os pais seguiram para a cozinha. Precisavam terminar de lavar a louça e de pensar em uma estratégia para levar o pequeno ao dentista. 

— Jun, você lembra da última vez — disse Yifan, pegando o pano de prato e colocando nas costas. — Ele saiu de lá chorando e isso partiu meu coração. 

— Mas ele precisa ir, amor — o outro respondeu, simples, vendo os olhos marejados do marido molenga pelo filho. — Ele come doces demais e cabula nós dois com a escovação de dentes. Jongdae precisa ir ao dentista, está com dor. 

— Eu sei, mas meu coração vai ficar todo derretido se ele chorar — Yifan insistiu, pegando uma panela para secar. 

— Ele chora como qualquer criança que tem medo — disse Junmyeon, calmo demais — e você sabe que vai ser para o bem dele, assim como as vacinas. 

— Eu sei, mas meu coração se parte — Yifan continuava receoso. — A ciência precisa avançar para que as vacinas e ir ao dentista não doa, sabe? 

— Um dia ela avançará, meu docinho de abóbora — Junmyeon acariciou o rosto do marido com a mão cheia de sabão —, mas por enquanto precisaremos lidar com o que temos. 

Os dois terminaram de lavar e secar as louças, e tomaram banho juntos. Yifan gostava de lavar e secar os cabelos longos de Junmyeon, que por sua vez não dispensava um carinho. Tinham esse costume desde o namoro. 

No dia seguinte, seguiram para o tão temido dentista; os dois pais com medo de não serem atendidos, uma vez que não haviam marcado consulta, e Jongdae com medo do dentista, pois, para o garoto, tudo ali naquele consultório era assustador. 

O garoto foi atendido com os pais babões de lado — estes que precisaram ouvir um sermão sobre doces e boa escovação de dentes. Jongdae continuava receoso e chorava quietinho na cadeira, fazendo Yifan ficar todo desconcertado ao vê-lo sofrer ali. Junmyeon colocava em sua cabeça que precisava ser mais cuidadoso com o filho e mais esperto com o menino que dizia que já era independente para escovar seus dentinhos. 

Mas tudo acabou bem. 

Pelo menos era o esperado. 

Todavia, para Jongdae nada estava bem. Ele havia perdido o seu dente da frente e estava chateado, mesmo que a dentista sorridente e amável tivesse dado o dente retirado para o menino, guardado em um potinho também em formato de dente. 

No carro, indo para a creche, o garoto reclamava. 

— Eu não gostei nadinha, nadinha — falava, manhoso. 

— Está doendo, meu amor? — Yifan, que estava dirigindo, perguntou-lhe olhando o filho na cadeirinha através do espelho retrovisor. 

— Não está doendo mais, papai — disse ele, com um biquinho nos lábios. 

— Então, por que você “não gostou nadinha, nadinha”, Dae? — Junmyeon questionou e viu o filho fazendo caretas, com o Pororó em mãos. 

— Eu tô feio e banguela — o menino explicou, simplista. — Foi isso que Baek disse para o Min na semana passada. 

— Baek estava com inveja porque o dente do Min já caiu, meu anjo — Yifan falava com sinceridade — e porque vocês dois vão ganhar um presente das fadas do dente e ele não. 

Era visível a cara de interrogação de Junmyeon no banco do carona, mas Yifan sorriu, satisfeito. Estava com um plano em mente e iria executá-lo, assim veria o sorriso de seu amado filho novamente. 

Deixaram Jongdae na escola e o menino seguiu cabisbaixo, estava visivelmente triste com o dente que havia perdido. Isso partia o coração de ambos os homens que olhavam o menino seguindo e se afastando das outras crianças. 

— Ele está muito p‘ra baixo com a perda do dente — Junmyeon disse calmamente para Yifan, que quase chorava ao ver o filho triste. — Precisamos fazer alguma coisa. 

— Eu tenho uma ideia — Yifan lembrou dos dias em que se utilizava de algumas artimanhas com as crianças quando trabalhava como psicopedagogo. 

Muitas vezes ele precisava pensar fora da caixinha para atender às necessidades de seus alunos, e era muito bom em sua profissão justamente por estar aberto a ouvir os pequenos e a entendê-los antes de propor uma solução. E não havia criança no mundo que ele conhecesse melhor que o próprio filho. 

— Vamos nos fantasiar de fadas dos dentes — revelou-lhe enquanto dirigia a caminho da empresa onde o marido trabalhava. 

— O quê?! — Junmyeon estava ajeitando a camisa social quando sua mente processou aquilo que o chinês havia dito. — Você quer dizer “fadas”, “fadinhas”? 

— Isso — Yifan prosseguiu, trocando a marcha do carro. — Eu tenho um horário folgado hoje, posso comprar as fantasias e depois é só fazer a magia acontecer quando ele estiver quase dormindo! 

— Yifan… — Junmyeon ponderou sobre a ideia. — Você tem certeza que isso vai ajudar? 

Era claro que Yifan sabia cuidar de crianças melhor que Junmyeon, mas o coreano amava o filho demais, e mesmo sendo mais calmo e mais frio, estava preocupado com Jongdae. 

— Eu tenho certeza que pelo menos um sorriso ele vai dar — disse Yifan, confiante — e é esse sorriso que faz o meu dia valer a pena — estacionou o carro e vendo a face preocupada do marido, acrescentou: — Mas a solução é termos uma conversa franca com ele sobre o quanto ele é uma criança maravilhosa, não importa o que os colegas digam — ele olhava sério para o marido — e acho que as fantasias podem ajudar. 

— Confio em você — disse Junmyeon, saindo do carro e vendo o sorriso que o marido lhe oferecia. — Mas traz uma fantasia rosa pra mim, por favor, eu fico muito bem com essa cor. 

Yifan sorriu, vendo Junmyeon entrar naquele prédio enorme onde trabalhava com confiança. Ele tinha alguns pacientes para atender durante a manhã, mas possuía uma tarde mais calma, e por isso iria aproveitar para comprar três fantasias incríveis para a família mais incrível que poderia ter. 

𝌀

— Eu quero duas fantasias de fadas dos dentes e uma de príncipe — disse Yifan, tirando os óculos escuros. — Uma fada rosa e outra azul bebê. 

— Qual a idade e o tamanho das crianças? — a atendente perguntou, levando Yifan para a área infantil. 

— A de príncipe é para um garotinho de 4 anos — disse ele, calmo. — Acho que ele usa o tamanho 6, é grandinho — sorriu e viu a moça pegar algumas fantasias das araras. — As de fadas são p’ra mim e p’ro meu marido. 

A moça olhou-o, incrédula. Ela atendia muitos clientes com ideias loucas de fantasias, mas de fadas dos dentes para adultos homens era novidade. 

— Acredito que só temos modelos femininos, senhor — disse ela. — Posso ajudar montando alguma coisa com calças de sobra e camisas, se quiser. 

— Não precisa, anjo — Yifan a olhou, sorrindo com os olhos. — Afinal, fadas não possuem gênero. Pode ser com saias ou tutus, mesmo. Só quero uma rosa e outra azul bebê. 

— Acho que tenho as fantasias perfeitas — disse a moça calmamente enquanto pegava duas fantasias com colãs e tutus. — O colã estica e pode servir muito bem, e os tutus deixam tudo mais mágico. 

Yifan sorriu, imaginando-se naquele colã pequeno com um tutu rodadinho. 

— Você tem meia calça branca? — Perguntou e viu a moça fazer um sim com a cabeça. 

𝌀

— Você vestiu errado — Yifan sorriu ao ver Junmyeon suspirando enquanto tentava colocar a meia calça por cima do colã e notava que ela deveria vir primeiro. 

— Você acha que ele percebeu? — Junmyeon estava retirando a meia calça para começar o processo de se vestir novamente. 

— Claro que não, ele está hipnotizado pelo Pororó, relaxa — aproximou-se do marido e sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Deixa que eu te ajudo a vestir isso. 

Yifan já estava vestido de fada dos dentes com uma meia calça branca, um colã azul bebê e um tutu rodadinho azul, em um tom mais escuro. Junmyeon estava lutando com a meia calça depois de vestir o colã rosinha, aceitando de bom grado a ajuda do marido, que ria de si e da sua forma de se vestir, sentindo-se sem graça. 

Depois de ajudar Junmyeon a se vestir, Yifan pegou a fantasia de príncipe enquanto via o marido pegar uma nota para darem ao filho. Seguiram para a sala onde Jongdae estava assistindo seu desenho favorito. 

— Oh, criatura maravilhosa, príncipe amado! — Yifan cantarolou mais alto que a televisão e Junmyeon jogou um pouco de confetes coloridos em cima do filho, que olhava para os pais, incrédulo. — Viemos cumprir uma missão muito importante… 

— Pai, papai… — Jongdae olhava os pais vestidos com asas brilhantes e sorria. — Eu também quero brincar! 

— Não viemos brincar — Junmyeon entrou na brincadeira. — Viemos aqui encontrar o príncipe Jongdae. 

— Sou eu! Sou eu! — o garoto pulava no sofá, feliz. — Sou eu, papai. 

— Vista-se, príncipe Jongdae — Yifan se aproximou do filho com a fantasia em mãos. — Temos uma missão para cumprir. 

Os pais ajudaram o filho a se vestir de príncipe — com coroa e tudo o que ele tinha direito. Jongdae sorria sem parar olhando os pais saltitantes — bom, pelo menos Junmyeon estava saltitante com o tutu rosa. 

Depois que todos estavam vestidos, Junmyeon foi até a cozinha e colocou uma música instrumental no estilo de fantasia. Jongdae saltitava feliz pela sala e Yifan estava ainda mais feliz que o filho. 

— Príncipe Jongdae, precisamos cumprir a nossa missão agora — Junmyeon queria tirar a meia calça que estava apertando sua bunda. — Estamos hoje, aqui, em nome de todas as fadas, para colher o seu dente que caiu. 

— Mas ele não caiu, papai — disse o garoto, preocupado — Ele foi arrancado sem dó e nem piedade! 

Yifan soltou uma risadinha. 

— Precisamos do dente mesmo assim, meu anjo — Yifan falou, calmo, vendo o filho correr para pegar o dente que estava guardado do jeito que a dentista havia lhe dado. 

— Aqui, aqui — o menino voltou correndo, quase virando o vaso de girassol dos pais. — Aqui ‘tá o meu dentinho que eu perdi da minha boquinha. 

Os pais olharam com amor para a criança. Perceberam que ele estava triste, pois havia perdido o dente da boca. 

— Aqui está o seu dinheiro — Junmyeon pegou o dente e deu a nota para o filho. — Estamos comprando o seu dente. 

— Por que as fadas dos dentes compram os dentes? — o menino perguntou, pegando a nota das mãos do pai. 

— Porque precisamos dele para o reino mágico — Yifan respondeu, sorrindo. 

— E o que o reino mágico faz com eles? — Jongdae continuou a questionar. 

— Ele mostra o quanto você é incrível e especial — Junmyeon concordou. — Faz com que você possa ter novos dentes logo, logo. 

— Se você escovar os dentes direitinho e passar o fio dental — Yifan instruiu e viu a cara de “quem não queria isso” que o filho esboçou — ou a magia não acontecerá. 

— Eu não quero ficar sem dente, é feio ser banguela — disse o menino, bravinho. 

— Se você escovar os dentes direitinho, logo, logo o seu dente vai nascer — Junmyeon lhe falou. 

— Mas Baek disse que é feio — Jongdae constatou. 

— Você sabe que é lindo, certo, príncipe Jongdae? — Yifan puxou o filho para uma dança esquisita. — Ou nós não estaríamos aqui. Nós só aparecemos para crianças lindas e boazinhas. 

— E que são muito amadas — Junmyeon completou — e você é muito amado pelos seus pais, meu amor — disse-lhe calmamente, entrando na dança em família. — E eu garanto, com meu poder de fada, que logo, logo Baek vai perder o dente também. 

E assim a noite passou: Com uma família sorridente e fantasiada dançando músicas instrumentais de fantasia. Com uma família que continha magia — a magia de se amarem infinitamente, a magia de se divertirem juntos, a magia de serem o abrigo uns dos outros. 

E por mais clichê que fosse, os pais constataram que a magia do amor é a melhor de todas, pois viam os olhinhos de Jongdae brilhar com esse amor, viam o sorriso radiante do filho, mesmo sem o dente da frente. Pois amavam a Jongdae e não mediram nenhum esforço para mostrar ao garoto que estavam ali, vestidos de fadas dos dentes, com o colã pegando no bumbum e confetes sujando o chão que os dois precisariam limpar depois. 

Jongdae dormiu vestido de príncipe. Junmyeon arrancou o tutu, o colã e a meia calça com a força do ódio e Yifan o achou lindo, todo bravo com as roupas. 

— Você acha que isso vai funcionar? — Dessa vez foi Yifan a perguntar e a receber um abraço apertado do marido como resposta. 

Eles eram marinheiros de primeira viagem e não sabiam se funcionaria, mas acreditavam que sim. Acreditavam que Jongdae havia entendido que precisava cuidar de seus dentes para que não os perdesse mais. Que o filho havia visto que a beleza é mágica e que todos a possuem de formas diferentes. 

Mas não esperaram que funcionasse daquela maneira, não quando no dia seguinte no meio do jantar Jongdae soltava a frase: 

— Hoje o Baek apareceu banguela e eu disse que ele era lindo, pois eu acho que ele é mesmo! — Os pais sorriram para o filho, que estava sendo um bom garoto — Mas eu disse que só pessoas incríveis recebem seus pais como fadas dos dentes a noite com confetes e musiquinha. 

Junmyeon possuía o número de Taeyeon, a mãe de Baekhyun, e ligou para a mulher, oferecendo as fantasias de fadas para ela e Tiffany usarem com o garoto. 

Bom, a magia deve continuar e eles não impediram que isso acontecesse. E com certeza a roupa cairia melhor nas duas mulheres do que nos dois maridos. 


End file.
